


Yeah, I know.

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, He doesn’t show it but he loves Baekhyun a lot, Kyungsoo is an introvert, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Baekhyun is used to Kyungsoo’s lowkey kinda love, but Kyungsoo is worried it’s not enough.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Yeah, I know.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where I was going with this nor do I care because Baeksoo <3
> 
> Ily guys please stay healthy and safe! I’m praying for everyone’s health. Make sure you exercise and sanitize and eat well! See you all!!

The worst part of having to do work at home was the lack of motivation.

Baekhyun sat at the island in the kitchen, laptop out. He’d been dragging himself through the paper for four hours—half of which was admittedly spent scrolling through social media before he realized what was going on—and only now was he finally at the end. Man, did it feel like a victory. Baekhyun leaned back and stretched his arms, breathing out a huge breath through his grin. Finally. He was done.

He couldn’t wait to rest. Baekhyun put away his laptop and cleaned up the scatter of notes on the table as neatly as he could, then headed up.

When Baekhyun finally entered the bedroom, he was met with a clump of blankets and a tuff of hair that suggested Kyungsoo was hiding underneath. Hiding his smile, Baekhyun made his way over and sat down, patting Kyungsoo’s head.

“Hey there.”

“Mrf.”

“What’cha doing? Recharging?” When there was no reply Baekhyun moved his hand away. “Do you need some alone time?”

It was then that Kyungsoo popped out from under the covers, squinting his eyes a bit before settling his gaze on Baekhyun’s. He had a glare that could freeze anyone over, Baekhyun included, but by now Baekhyun had come to distinguish this look as his I-can’t-see-you one instead of his get-out-of-my-sight one. Baekhyun brought his face down for Kyungsoo’s viewing pleasure and pecked him on the forehead, drawing back only to see him blink.

“Are you done with your work?” Kyungsoo wanted to know.

“Yep. All done.”

Squint. “Really?”

Now his expression was more dubious than searching. Baekhyun pouted. “You really have no faith in me.”

Kyungsoo squinted harder. This time it was definitely a judging look. Baekhyun stopped pouting.

“Really, I did finish.”

“Okay.”

“I did.”

“Okay.”

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. Finally, Baekhyun spoke.

“You can keep recharging. I’ll just go downstairs.”

“Wait.” Now Kyungsoo’s hand was out from under the comforter, grabbing onto Baekhyun’s arm. “Stay with me.”

It wasn’t a question, but an order. Baekhyun hated being told what to do. But something like this was a given, and welcome, and Baekhyun didn’t hesitate when Kyungsoo shifted and lifted the blankets for him to climb under. 

Kyungsoo got like this a lot. He was heavily an introvert—not like Baekhyun, who loved going out a lot—and when he reached his limit, he shut down and didn’t talk to people for days on end. He once told Baekhyun it was his social battery that he needed to recharge. If he didn’t, Baekhyun knew, he’d be in a bad mood and would _actually_ show his glaring face to everyone, without discrimination. 

Even Baekhyun had fallen on the other end of Kyungsoo’s introvert-deprived rage from time to time, despite the fact that they were dating and he’d assumed immunity from such things. So, Baekhyun learned quickly not to bother Kyungsoo when he got like this. Offer affection, but know when to leave him alone. That was the rule.

But things had changed somewhere along the way. Slowly but surely, Baekhyun was finding that when Kyungsoo shut down from the world, it excluded him. And it was a different feeling, to be special to someone like that. Baekhyun wanted to cherish it.

Still, he had to make sure. “Aren’t you Introverting?”

Kyungsoo buried his face into Baekhyun’s chest, not responding immediately. The blankets were over their heads, so Kyungsoo’s voice sounded even closer than it already was. “You don’t count.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why would I lie about it?”

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure.”

“...Just shut up and cuddle.”

Baekhyun obediently zipped his lips and brought his arms around Kyungsoo, holding him with his chin resting on the top of his head. It was times like these that made Baekhyun realize Kyungsoo was smaller than he thought. Maybe not by much, but enough that Baekhyun would be the one to hold him when he got like this, wanting to be separated from the world but still coddled by someone apart from it.

It was still early evening. Baekhyun would never sleep this early; he was usually the last up between the two of them, and by a huge margin. But maybe he would sleep now. After all, he _had_ just finished his work. He was kind of tired. And he was feeling warm...

Kyungsoo’s muffled voice reached his ears before he could drift off. “You know...”

“I thought we were shutting up.” Kyungsoo stopped. Baekhyun waited a beat before nudging him with his toe. “I was kidding. What were you going to say?”

“No.”

“Come on~”

“Shut up, Baekhyun.”

“But I love you.”

He could hear the way Kyungsoo’s breath changed, and it made him smile. 

“I love you,” he repeated. “I love you.”

“I heard you already.”

“But I love you.”

Kyungsoo sighed, giving up. For a minute that felt like a while, it was just the sound of them breathing, and thinking.

Not that Baekhyun was thinking much. He was just thinking about how nice it was, to still be in that part of loving where those words meant a lot, enough to stop Kyungsoo’s breath for a moment.

“You know,” said Kyungsoo after a while. “I love you, too.”

The last bit of words were a mumble, but Baekhyun heard every one of them. He coughed, startled, and when Kyungsoo finally pushed the blankets away and shifted so they were eye to eye, looking at each other on their sides, Baekhyun moved his gaze upward, feeling the heat creeping up his neck.

This wasn’t the usual Kyungsoo. He wasn’t the type to say it explicitly, and Baekhyun never thought he’d ever hear it. Ever. Faced with this suddenly courageous Kyungsoo, Baekhyun had no idea what to do.

“I love you,” repeated Kyungsoo. This time his voice was louder, as if Baekhyun hadn’t heard it the first time.

“I-I get it already, so you don’t have to be angry.”

“I’m not. I just... want you to know. Just in case.”

It was the tone of his voice that made Baekhyun return his gaze, and the soft tint of pink he saw made him stop in his panic.

“Hey,” he said. “It’s okay. I know.”

“I don’t think you do.”

“Of course I do.” Baekhyun bit his lip. “I mean, sure, sometimes you ignore me. And sometimes you can be kind of mean. And you also hit me a lot—“

“Are you trying to make me feel better?”

Baekhyun laughed; he couldn’t help it. “It’s okay, Soo. I know how you feel. You don’t have to worry. Not that I _wouldn’t_ mind hearing you say that every day.” Baekhyun gave him his signature cheeky grin, which Kyungsoo responded to with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m sorry for not making it clear all the time,” said Kyungsoo, finally. He hesitated. “I... appreciate you a lot. I’m glad you’re mine.”

“Oh my god.” Baekhyun hugged himself, shivering. “I got goosebumps just now. Who are you and what did you do with Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo hit him, face turning red. There it was, the Kyungsoo he knew and loved. Though Baekhyun loved every kind of Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo pushed him away when he tried to kiss him. Baekhyun laughed. 

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything.” 

“I don’t care. I’m never telling you anything ever again.”

Baekhyun cooed at Kyungsoo’s pouting face, then immediately fake-sobered when Kyungsoo scowled.

“Okay, okay. You win. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo close and hugged him tight. “I promise I won’t make fun of you, so you can tell me anything. _Especially_ how much you love me~”

Kyungsoo pulled back just to squint at Baekhyun, but accepted the peck on the lips anyway.

“You’re so annoying.”

“And yet...”

“...Yeah. I do. Now be quiet and go to sleep.”

“Yes, sir.”

Unable to keep the smile from his expression, Baekhyun pushed his nose into Kyungsoo’s hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
